


Earth And Sky

by stewardess



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-20
Updated: 2005-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stewardess/pseuds/stewardess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Devil Colonel Dobie stirs things up. Set during  <em>Replacements</em> and <em>Crossroads</em>. Winters's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth And Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by perseph2hades.

**Tonglere, Holland. September 25, 1944.**

The Luftwaffe were bombing Eindhoven.

The orange glow of the burning town was hypnotically beautiful in the darkness. Dick finally turned away from the sight to face Lew, who was standing behind him.

"Come on, let's get dug in for the night," Dick said.

They were lucky to have ended up in Tonglere. Supplies could reach them, and they'd be housed comfortably. Or at least the officers would be. The paratroopers were digging foxholes, since the Germans might target them next once they finished with the Dutch.

He and Nix had been by 2d Battalion HQ already that evening. Despite all the casualties they'd taken that day, Colonel Strayer and his staff were jovially enjoying Dutch hospitality. Dick was sour at the failure of their offensive against the Germans in Holland, so instead of trying to scrounge a bed in HQ, he decided to take to the fields with the rest of his men.

Without comment, Lew followed him and helped him scratch out a shallow hole big enough for the two of them.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your pals?" Dick said. He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, himself or Lew. "You're battalion intelligence officer. You should be gathering intelligence."

Lew pulled out his flask and took a drink. "In that case, I'd better stay here with you."

Dick smiled.

When the hole was deep enough, they spread out their bedrolls and lay down side by side.

Once Lew was asleep, Dick watched him. Even in sleep, Lew's face kept moving. His eyebrows drew together as if he was frowning, then relaxed as they did when he smiled.

When Dick had first met Lew two years earlier in Toccoa, he had been immediately drawn to him because Lew was his opposite: extroverted, loquacious, and dramatic, his expressions rapidly veering from tragedy to comedy.

The paratroopers in Easy Company had formed bonds with each other even before seeing war. Combat had hardened those bonds so they were now unbreakable. What word had Webster used to describe what they had become? Entities. He and Lew were a two-man entity.

It didn't make sense for an S-2 intelligence officer to be hanging around a captain. But they were inseparable anyway. Colonel Sink grumbled, but without conviction. Sink forgave Lew everything, even his drinking, because Lew was brilliant at intelligence.

With his index finger, Dick traced the burn on Lew's temple. That afternoon, Lew's brilliant mind had nearly been destroyed by a sniper bullet. Close enough to scorch flesh.

He couldn't stop his mind from rehashing the disastrous day. While retreating under fire from Nuenen, Bull had gone missing. The best soldier Dick had. Though he was careful never to show favoritism, there were some men he couldn't bear even the thought of losing. Lip. Bull. Doc. Bill. Joe. Harry. If he lost any of them, he'd be going through the motions for the rest of the war.

He'd lose all six if it meant he wouldn't lose Lew.

It was wrong of him to feel this way. It shouldn't even be a choice; his men should come first. But today had shown him that his impartiality was a sham. Since D-Day, he'd seen dozens of men close to him die. When Lew had fallen, he had lost control for the first time, running to him and cradling him in his arms.

But Lew had pulled away from him.

"Good night, Lew," Dick said.

A memory of his mother suddenly made him flush.

When he had been three or four, she had teased him, saying that he kissed her so much he might run out of kisses. Later, she had found him standing behind the kitchen door. He had explained to her that he'd found a limitless supply of kisses there, so he would never go dry. He could clearly remember standing in that quiet spot, secure in the knowledge that he had an infinite source of kisses.

Now Lew was asleep and couldn't pull away from him. After hesitating a moment longer, he kissed Lew on the forehead. _There's more where that came from._

The contact between his lips and Lew's skin lasted only seconds, but days of tension went out of him.

**Schoonderlogt, Holland. October 17, 1944.**

Dick helped Lew sluice the piss off, dumping buckets of water over him. Maybe this would teach Lew to go to the latrines instead of using a jug.

They had only three minutes left to make it to the mystery briefing at regimental HQ. All Dick knew was that Sink wanted them both there, on the double. Since Dick's promotion to 2d Battalion X.O. twelve days earlier, he'd been working with Lew every day.

Inside HQ, he immediately spotted the stranger in their midst, an officer wearing the uniform of the Red Devils, the British paratroopers. Sink, addressing Lew and Moose only, introduced the man as Colonel Dobie.

Dick felt an instant dislike for Dobie, but Lew and everyone else was smiling at the colonel. It wasn't surprising Dobie would appeal to Lew. They appeared to have a lot in common; Dobie was good-looking, suave. Sure of himself. Probably a rich jerk from Oxford or Cambridge, as opposed to Yale.

Sink explained the mission, called Operation Pegasus. Easy Company, under Moose's command, would rescue Dobie's Red Devils from behind German lines. As the men were on the other side of a river, getting them back wouldn't be simple. Sink directed his remarks to Moose and Lew, ignoring Dick until he wondered why the hell Sink had wanted him at HQ.

While Sink was speaking, Lew stared at Dobie. He continued staring when Dobie stood and walked to a map on an easel, claiming to have swum the river by himself the night before.

Swimming alone in unfamiliar waters was a stupid risk for anyone to take. Dobie had better not try anything that foolhardy with Easy. Dick moved closer, standing behind Lew. He used the opportunity to examine the map on the table.

Colonel Strayer brushed him aside. "Captain Nixon, assist Colonel Dobie in every way possible."

"I can hardly ask for more," Dobie said, smiling at Lew. Lew smiled back, putting his hand on Dobie's shoulder.

Dick realized Strayer was calling his name repeatedly to get his attention. He half listened as Strayer, then Sink, demanded reports from him. So this was all they wanted him for.

He watched as Lew, followed by Dobie and Moose, left the briefing room, then headed back to his quarters, a single room that served as office, dining room, and bedroom.

Except for a brief stay in new digs near Fort Benning, it was the best housing he'd had since joining the army, but he couldn't appreciate it. He'd trained for hours and hours to get into peak physical condition, and he was pining away behind a desk. He could barely sit still in his chair.

Adding to his misery, his new orderly Salinsky constantly squeaked at him. "But the _other_ officers do it _this_ way, sir."

It didn't help that Salinsky looked like a freshly shaved rodent.

**Schoonderlogt, Holland. October 22, 1944.**

Salinsky was handing him paper after paper for his signature when Lew and Moose dropped by.

After Lew disposed of Salinsky by sending him for bacon sandwiches and coffee, Moose announced Operation Pegasus was on for that night.

Dick felt the familiar thrill run through him as he pumped Moose for the details. Moving fast and light, Easy couldn't cover their retreat if they ran into more than a company. He had studied the enemy position maps over Lew's shoulder and knew there was at least a battalion in the area.

He tried to keep his questions casual, but apparently he was failing, for Lew was not-so-subtly telling him to back off.

"Well, hang tough," Dick said to Moose, then shut up.

After Lew and Moose left, Dick knew he wouldn't sleep that night until Easy returned from the mission. He could count on Lew to tell him how things turned out, but he would have a long wait; the men wouldn't be back until two in the morning. He should take a short nap, if he could. So long as Salinsky didn't come back and start shoving papers under his nose.

* * *

"Thought you'd still be up," Lew said after reaching the top of the stairs. He waggled his flask.

Dick was standing at the window, listening to the cheers coming from the mess hall. The party had been going on for about an hour. "You need a refill already?"

"Yeah, the Brits wiped me out." Lew took off the Red Devil beret he was wearing and set it on the table.

Dick lifted the lid of his footlocker, pulled out a bottle of VAT 69, and handed it to Lew. Lew sat down at the table and tried to fill his flask, spilling whiskey on his hands.

"Give it here," Dick said. He picked up the bottle and refilled the flask, watching Lew lick whiskey off his fingers.

Lew screwed the cap back on his flask. "Still typing your novel?"

Dick glanced at his desk, where a lamp was burning. "Yeah, I was up anyway." He walked back to the window. "The men are still celebrating. Why'd you leave? You're not one to pass up a party."

"Except for Harry, they're a bunch of amateurs," Lew said. "And I'm tired."

"It went all right?"

"Without a hitch."

"So that's it for Dobie, then. When is he going back to England?" Couldn't be soon enough. He'd hardly seen Lew for the last four days.

"Oliver hasn't said anything about going back."

"Oliver? Well, just don't go swimming any rivers at night. Without me."

Lew raised his eyebrows. "Just because he gave me his hat--"

"He gave you his hat?" Dick said sharply.

"Oh, Christ. Last time I checked, we're all grown men here. Captains. Remember?"

Lew sounded exasperated. Dick supposed his friend had a point. It wasn't any of his business. At least it shouldn't be.

"What do you really think of Dobie? I heard his men call him the Mad Colonel," Dick said.

Lew shrugged. "He's charming."

"Too charming."

"Sure. Dobie tries too damn hard. While you make it seem effortless."

"Knock it off, Nix." He didn't want to end up the target of Lew's sarcasm. He'd seen men left limping from it.

"You started it." Lew lay down on Dick's bunk and closed his eyes.

"Take off your boots, at least," Dick said. There was no response. Lew was out, either from exhaustion or too much whiskey. "For Pete's sake."

He tugged Lew's boots off without waking him, then went to his desk and switched the lamp off.

There was a low bench he used for a bed whenever Lew passed out on his bunk. He grabbed two bedrolls, using one for a mattress and the other as a blanket, then stripped down to T-shirt and boxers. He quickly got under the top bedroll. The weather had changed, dropping into the high thirties at night. If not Berlin, definitely long underwear by Christmas, or they were going to freeze their rear ends off.

From his makeshift bed, he switched off the last remaining lamp.

He and Lew had been sleeping in the same quarters whenever possible since leaving Aldbourne. Lew's disappearing act in the last few days had been an unwelcome disruption to their routine. At least Lew had made it tonight. Now Dick could sleep.

Maybe. But Lew was ten feet away. It bothered Dick so much he tugged the bench next to the bunk, then lay back down.

Every time, he told himself he wouldn't drag the bench over, and every time he did.

"Good night," Dick said. He leaned over to kiss Lew's forehead. He'd done it each night since Nuenen, once he was sure Lew was asleep. He missed in the darkness, instead kissing Lew's hair. He moved down and kissed something else. An eyebrow. Too low.

Infinite kisses. He needed to kiss Lew over and over. Every time his lips touched Lew, he was less exhausted, less discouraged. He took a deep breath, leaned over, and swiftly kissed Lew on the mouth.

A moment later, Lew stirred. "Dick?" Lew sounded confused. He must not have planned on falling asleep.

"What, Nix?"

"I was supposed to pass something on. Dobie is disappointed you never had a drink with him."

"Did you tell him I don't drink?"

"Dobie also said you were a fine specimen of a man. I'm quoting, you understand."

"I don't care what the Mad Colonel thinks." What the hell was Dobie up to, complimenting him behind his back? The man was devious to boot. "Hey, Nix? When you leave, be sure to take that hat with you."

Dick felt Lew moving around, heard the sound of a flask being opened. That wasn't typical, Lew drinking in bed, in the dark.

"Want me to leave now?" Lew asked.

"No," Dick said.

"Good, since I can't get out of here with that bench in my way," Lew said.

"Huh?" Dick said, flushing. He had forgotten about it. He always put everything back in its place as soon as he got up, hours before Lew was up. He wondered what Lew must have thought, waking up to find him alongside.

Lew laughed, but it wasn't a merry sound. "You can be such a blockhead sometimes."

Dick didn't return fire. It would just encourage Lew to attack him.

"You want to know why I left early? I'll spell it out for you, Little Orphan Annie. Because Dobie wanted a private party this evening. Just the three of us."

"I thought you told him I don't drink."

"Jesus, Dick! Do I have to draw you a picture?"

"No," Dick said eventually. He could feel his face burning, even his chest. "So he thought…"

"Yeah," Lew said. He sat up and struggled out of his uniform. Dick normally would have helped, but he couldn't after what had just been said. Lew would push his hands away.

"Jeez," Dick said. "I'm sorry." What a lousy situation it must have been for Lew.

"Don't bother. There were no hard feelings. I gave him the lay of the land, and he dropped it."

And what was the lay of the land, Dick wondered. He recalled Lew's description of him to Harry. _You'll learn him pretty quickly. No flaws, no vices, no sense of humor._

None of it was true.

Lew didn't think he knew, but he did. Lew wanted to take him to bed. When they had still been in the States, Lew had "tried it on" with him a few times, but he had been too dense back then to figure it out. By the time he knew, it was too late. They had become what they were now. The best of friends.

"I'm not as saintly as you think, Lew. I have flaws. Vices."

Lew grunted in disbelief. "Name one vice. I dare you."

"Pride," Dick said.

"That's a sin, not a vice, but I'll take it," Lew said. "What about flaws?"

"I can be unfair," Dick said.

"You're hell bound, all right."

"I'm serious, Lew."

"God, don't I know it."

This was getting them nowhere. It was time for a flanking maneuver. "Lew. What if there was something going on between you and me. Would you have brought Dobie here?" He was sure of Lew's answer already, but it wouldn't hurt to hear it.

Lew laughed, a genuine sound this time. "That would be too sordid, even for me. Orgies aren't my style."

"What is your style, then?"

"I don't know. Love 'em and leave 'em, maybe."

"And Dobie's?" Dick asked.

Lew took another drink from his flask. "It's all fun and games to Dobie."

Did Lew know from experience? Dick couldn't stand thinking about it.

"But not to you," Dick said firmly. "Or me."

"For God's sake, Dick. Can we drop this? It must be after four in the morning."

The problem was, he wasn't sure why Lew pulled away from him sometimes. Perhaps Lew was just afraid to act. He was, too. But when had fear ever stopped him from doing something? And what exactly were they afraid of? That their friendship would be destroyed?

Dick was sure of one thing. Every once in a while, Lew's joking façade would fall away and he would look at Dick with naked concern in his face. Like the way Lew had looked at him out on the dike, asking him if he was going to be okay. There had been no one there but Lew at that moment. No intelligence officer, no Yalie, no rich boy, just Lew, looking at him with love. Love that Dick wanted to return in infinite abundance, not in small secret measured kisses in the dark.

"Lew. I'm sorry if I've been a pain in the neck lately."

"Trying to sleep here."

"Lust. Is that a sin or a vice?"

"You know that stuff better than me."

"Never mind. Lust is desire without feeling. I don't have that."

"Good for you," Lew said. "The rest of us mere mortals--"

"Lew!"

Lew stopped talking, probably startled by his shout. Dick rolled against him, tugging at their blankets until he felt Lew's bare arms and legs against his own.

"Dick," Lew said. "Don't."

He put one hand on Lew's cheek, turning his face so he could kiss him.

"You don't know what you are getting into." Lew sounded hoarse.

Dick pulled his T-shirt off and tugged one of Lew's arms around his chest. He put a leg over Lew, his bare thigh sliding over Lew's. It felt fantastic. He kissed Lew on the mouth, just a brief smack, then tried to go back for a longer one.

"If you don't stop right now, I won't be responsible for my actions," Lew said, his breathing loud.

Dick laughed at the melodramatic phrase. "What are you going to do? Tie me to the train tracks?"

He was still laughing when Lew got on top of him.

Lew spoke slowly, as if to a child. "Train tracks are too good for you. You've been driving me crazy. For two years. You hear me? Fucking crazy." Then he kissed Dick, his mouth open, tongue searching, his hand roughly sliding between Dick's legs.

This was the only side of Lew he didn't know. He didn't know how Lew made love.

As soon as their bare skin had touched, he had gone completely hard. Lew discovered that fast. He gasped as Lew rubbed him through his shorts, then lifted himself up, Lew on top of him, so he could push his shorts down. Lew helped him get them off. Now Lew's hand could circle him. Lew kissed him again, but he couldn't kiss back, he was breathing too hard.

Abandoning the kiss, Lew moved down his body, sucking on his chest, making a lot of noise, growls and grunts and wet sounds.

When Lew's mouth touched his cock, his body melted on the hard bench as if it was a featherbed.

"Oh," Dick said. Whatever he had expected, it wasn't this. He had thought it would be _nice_. Instead, he felt completely out of control. Mindless.

It took him a while to realize that Lew was teasing him, starting and stopping, stroking him here and there with his hands. For a while he accepted it, too dazed to object. Finally he grabbed Lew's head, keeping him in place. For a moment it was almost enough, then Lew pulled away and shoved him onto the sturdy bunk. He moved willingly, hoping Lew would stop messing around and get serious. When Lew pushed him, he turned over onto his stomach without thinking about it.

No. This was not going to happen. He didn't even want to do it to Lew. But with Lew pressing down on his back, rubbing his cock, he couldn't come up with a reason to stop.

Lew suddenly moved away, off the bunk. Something crashed to the floor halfway across the room.

"Lew!" Dick panicked.

Lew was back, completely naked, climbing on top of him again. "Did you miss me?"

Dick held still while Lew rubbed his buttocks. When Lew spread something on him, probably Vaseline, then pushed a finger inside, he gurgled.

"More?" Lew said.

"Okay," Dick said. It didn't hurt enough to justify stopping.

Lew removed his finger, making a long, shuddering groan as he pushed in his cock. Dick wasn't the only one who felt out of control.

He tried to breathe slowly and deeply, keeping his body relaxed, the way he did when he was fighting off pain. It helped that Lew went slow. It was a couple of minutes before he was all the way in. By that time, Dick was almost used to it. Then Lew began to move in short, steady thrusts.

Pleasure exploded in him. It was like an itch he'd had for years finally getting scratched. He didn't make a sound, but somehow Lew seemed to know what was happening inside him, because he moved faster and harder. Then Lew was talking, saying dirty things that made him blush just to think about.

He lost track of everything except sensation. When it came at last, his release jolted him as hard as landing after a jump.

Lew wasn't talking anymore; he was about to come in for a landing himself. Dick held steady, absorbing his last thrusts.

When Lew stopped moving and collapsed on him, Dick turned over so they were face to face. He was covered with sweat, his body humming, yet completely at ease. He kissed every part of Lew he could reach.

Lew was talking again, saying sentimental stuff that should have made him blush, but didn't.

"Dreamed about it. Never thought you would. Dick. It's not fun and games to me."

Lew had been right. He hadn't known what he was getting into. It was like jumping out of a plane for the first time. You were guaranteed to love it, but you didn't believe it until you were in the air, flying between earth and sky.


End file.
